Charla materna
by RlauritaH
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Hermione tiene una charla sobre chicos con su hija Rose.


Hermione Weasley estaba terminando de hacer la cena, cuando terminó de servir la mesa fue a llamar a sus hijos, Hugo...el pequeño Hugo, tan despistado como su padre Ron, no podía dejar de pensar en Quiddich y en lo que iba a comer ese día, a Hermione le recordaba tanto a su padre...ese año había comenzado 3º curso en Howgarts y su primo James le había nombrado guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.

- Hugo la cena está lista.- le dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¡Ya bajo!- gritó este.

Hermione se dirijió a la habitación de su hija mayor, Rose, que había salido a ella, inteligente como nadie, era prefecta en su 5º año en el colegio de magia, y había sacado el orgullo de sus dos padres juntos lo que la hacía a veces como decía su hermano Hugo, insufrible.

- Rose a cenar.- dijo entrando en su cuarto, Rose estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo por vigésima octava vez, Historia de Howarts.

- Mamá no tengo hambre.- le respondió su hija.- No me apetece cenar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó su madre pues para esto tenía un sexto sentido y, sabía que, desde que Rose había vuelto de vacaciones de navidad estaba un poco rara.

- Nada ya te lo he dicho, es que no tengo hambre.- le respondió de nuevo Rose.

- Jovencita se que te pasa algo.

- ¡Qué no me pasa nada!

- ¿Por qué no quieres cenar?

- ¡Porque no!

- Rose cuentamelo, ¡soy tu madre!

- ¡Qué no me pasa nada!

- Rose yo he sido como tú,- dijo Hermione sentandose a un lado de la cama, Rose se incorporó.- ¿te crees que no he pasado por lo que quieras que estes pasando?

- ¡Por lo que me pasa seguro que no!- dijo Rose casi llorando, Hermione abrazó a su hija y la acarició el cabello, Rose estaba llorando.

- Lo siento Rose...- le consolaba Hermione.- No pretendía hacerte llorar...

- D..Da..ig...igual...- dijo Rose entre lagrimas.

- Venga...tranquila...mi niña...- le dijo Hermione.- ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

- Es...esque...hay...un..chico...que...que...- Rose empezaba a calmarse.

- Lo entiendo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, su hija enamorada...claro, ya no era una niña, eso era normal en esas edades.

- No, no lo entiendes....- dijo Rose.- Es que él es...él es...¡Es idiota joder!

- ¡Esa boca Rose!- le regañó Hermione.

- Es que es verdad mamá, es idiota, ¡no se da cuenta de nada!- exclamó Rose.- Creo que todo Howgarts se ha enterado de que me gusta, todo el mundo menos él claro, ¡si hasta Hugo sabe que me gusta! Mamá Hugo, mí hermano, ¡el que siempre está en las nubes!

- Jejeje...- Hermione se rió a ella y a Ron les debió de pasar algo parecido.

- ¡No te rías!- le exigió su hija.

- Vale no me río.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Es amigo tuyo?

- No...-dijo la chica.- en realidad no hablamos mucho...se puede decir que mantenemos una relacción amor-odio.

- Jejeje....curioso.- rió Hermione recordando sus años en Howgarts con Ron.- ¿Bueno y por qué no te haces amiga suyo?

- Es que....-Rose palideció.- no..no creo que os guste mucho...sobretodo a papá....

- ¿Qué dices Rose?- dijo Hermione extrañada.- ¡Claro que le gustará a papá!

- Hazme caso...mejor que no lo sepa.- dijo Rose seria.

- Rose, ¿quién es el chico que te gusta?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Mamá...¿no lo podemos dejar aquí?- preguntó Rose con ojitos de cordero.

- Vale, ¿pero dime por qué no melo quieres decir?- le interrogó su madre.

- No os lo digo porque os enfadareis.- dijo la mayor de los Weasley.

- No nos enfadaremos.- dijo Hermione.

- Si lo hareis.- dijo Rose convencida.

- No puede ser tan malo Rose....venga prueba dimelo.

- Creelo que sí.- dijo Rose algo harta.

- ¡Qué no me voy a enfadar!- insistió Hermione.

- ¡¡No te enfadarás aunque te diga que es SCORPIUS MALFOY!!- le gritó su hija. Hermione se quedó paralizada, ¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¿Había entendido bien?

- ¿Có...cómo...?- articuló Hermione.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué un Malfoy!

- Lo siento...- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- le dijo su madre.- Anda tonta ven aquí...

- ¿¿No te has enfadado??- preguntó Rose abrazando a su madre.

- Claro que no.- dijo Hermione aunque en su cabeza maldecía.- Pero creo que será mejor que papá no lo sepa, ¿no crees?

- Jejeje...mejor...- dijo Rose sonriendo por primera vez en su regreso de Howgarts.

- Lamento interrumpir esta escena tan bonita, ¡¡¡pero tengo hambre!!!!- dijo Hugo desde la puerta.

- Ya vamos....- dijeron Hermione y Rose.


End file.
